Sweet Memories
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Se promenant seule dans la forêt, la jeune femme repense au seul regret qu'elle a laissé derrière elle. La jeune femme laisse ses souvenirs resurgir.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.  
Rating : K  
Setting : Cet OS se situe dans les six ans de voyage de Nico Olvia.

Ndla : Je tiens à vous donnez un petit conseil, pour vous mettre dans la même ambiance que moi lorsque je l'ai écris : Youtube/autre = "ForestyMood" ou "Morning in the forest". Non seulement c'est apaisant mais c'est efficace pour oublier son quotidien ou pour voir le bon côté de notre vie. En tout cas, c'est ce que cela me fait en écoutant. C'est dingue l'effet que produit la nature sur moi... Terrible.

Bien c'est dans sur ces pensées que je vous laisse lire !

\*/

**Sweet Memories**

\*/

Ses bottes se posaient avec une délicatesse presque exagérée sur la terre à peine humide. Une brindille craqua sous son talon et elle s'immobilisa, écoutant avec attention les oiseaux. Nullement inquiétés, ils reprirent ce que les hommes assimilaient à un chant mélodieux alors qu'en réalité devait se réaliser une véritable conversation.

Bien que ce n'était pas limité à cela, c'est ce qu'elle s'amusait à penser depuis que sa fille le lui avait fait remarquer.

― _Maman ! Les oiseaux parlent en chantant, pourquoi on fait pas ça nous ?_

Elle eut un sourire et poursuivit sa prudente progression. Inutile de déranger ces habitants de la forêt alors qu'elle voulait juste se promener, se vider la tête de tous ses problèmes.

Elle avait hâte, si hâte de revoir le visage souriant de sa fille. La dernière fois, tout n'avait été que larmes, cris, peur et peine.

La jeune femme se stoppa net, observant les alentours avec une méfiance prise avec l'habitude. Examinant l'endroit et prenant la décision de s'installer ici, elle s'assit sur un rocher au bord de la route et fit descendre son sac de son dos.

Son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle fouilla son sac rempli plus que de raison. Nourriture, bouteilles d'eau, carnets de notes à foison. Elle sortit ses carnets à dessin et entreprit de jeter un œil à chacun d'entre eux pour trouver le bon. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres en piochant le bon carnet dans tous ses compères inachevés. Une fois devant une stèle, un livre, elle prenait toujours le premier qui lui venait et inscrivait ses notes. Le plus important étant qu'elle s'y retrouvait et qu'ainsi, une trace de ses découvertes perdure.

Elle prit le carnet à dessin entre ses mains, posant à ses pieds son sac, et frissonna sous le vent froid qui se faufila sous sa veste et son débardeur pour parcourir son dos de sa glaciale caresse et, parvenant à sa nuque, lui procurait d'autres frémissements.

Les rayons de soleil parvenaient à se frayer un chemin entre la cime des arbres éclairant la route par de larges traits lumineux et l'un d'eux atteignit son visage pour descendre jusqu'à son coup. Elle entendit un bruissement provenant des fourrées devant elle et empoigna la crosse de son revolver, tendue.

Un petit écureuil émergea des buissons, bondissant sur la route en terre. Il ébouriffa sa fourrure rousse et se redressa sur ses pattes-arrière, reniflant et décelant dans l'air les effluves de la nourriture. Sans aucun doute, c'était la perspective de dérober quelques mets qui le rendait aussi téméraire. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et, après avoir lâché son arme, elle se déplaça avec précaution pour atteindre les noisettes qui étaient dans son sac.

Elle en apportait quand elle décidait de faire une balade telle que celle-ci. Une fois encore, cela la renvoya aux souvenirs qu'elle gardait précieusement de sa fille.

Elle se souvenait de sa vivacité d'esprit et de sa curiosité. Lorsqu'elle l'emmenait avec elle en promenade sur leur île natale, la petite fille trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir les animaux peuplant la forêt.

Elle se souvenait d'elle, assise par terre, tendant ses mains où reposaient quelques noisettes vers un écureuil. Ce dernier avait bondi, progressant par à-coups, s'attendant à ce qu'elle l'attrape. Il avait fini par s'approcher, la petite ayant posé le dos de ses mains dans l'herbe, l'animal avait considéré les noisettes avec déception et avait sauté sur le bras de sa fille qui s'était immobilisée. Après tout, c'était léger un petit être comme celui-ci : 200-350 grammes à peine. Elle avait ensuite ri aux éclats quand l'écureuil, pas farouche, s'était perché sur son épaule et avait chatouillé la petite avec sa longue queue en panache.

La jeune femme se baissa, une noisette dans le creux de sa main, le petit curieux était venu sans hésitation, avait pris son butin et, tout fier, était reparti. Elle eut un autre sourire, amusée alors que ses souvenirs rejaillissaient.

Elle se redressa et finit par ouvrir le carnet. Si l'écureuil voulait encore de la nourriture, lui et ses semblables savaient où en trouver à présent.

Ce fut avec une infinie tendresse qu'elle contempla le premier dessin qu'elle avait fait de sa fille.

Sa vie, son cœur, sa fierté, sa courageuse Robin.

Elle lui manquait. Terriblement. Olvia sentait son cœur devenir de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

L'archéologue tourna les pages lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier chacun d'entre eux. Robin souriante, Robin riant, Robin bienheureuse dormant dans son lit, Robin s'assoupissant sur un de ses livres d'archéologie, Robin sur ses genoux et écoutant sa mère lui lire l'histoire. Que ce soit une comptine pour enfant ou une légende.

Olvia prit une grande inspiration, désirant éviter que ses dessins soient défigurés par ses larmes. Elle avait si hâte de la prendre dans ses bras, de la prendre par la main et de la garder avec elle pour l'emmener dans une nouvelle promenade en forêt. Sa fille était si curieuse, avide d'apprendre et de découvrir le monde par ses propres yeux.

Deviendrait-elle comme Olvia un jour ? À cette perspective, la jeune femme se sentait mitigée. Bien sûr qu'elle en serait fière mais c'était aussi dangereux.

Elle ferma les yeux, des mèches de ses longs cheveux blancs crème tombant sur son visage quand elle posa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Tenant toujours le carnet de dessin, elle mobilisa ses souvenirs pour avoir l'image du visage de Robin dans son esprit. Elle devait avoir tant grandie…

Dire qu'il lui était à présent impossible de prétendre être sa mère. Elle avait fait son devoir mais sa fille restait son unique regret. Elle était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle devait cesser d'être sa mère. Dès qu'elle était montée dans ce navire, elle l'avait su.

Jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver ces instants de bonheur. Ces moments où sa fille évoluait avec elle en toute quiétude dans la forêt près de leur village.

― _Maman ! Un bébé biche !_

L'archéologue rouvrit les yeux, ces mots trop réels, cette voix trop consistante dans ses souvenirs.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'animal qui était apparu.

― _Robin, c'est un hère._

― _Un nère ?_

― _Un bébé cerf qui n'a pas encore ses bois._

Elle se souvenait qu'elle et sa fille s'étaient cachées dans les fourrés pour observer le faon et sa mère paître avec quiétude. La mère veillait sur son petit, s'assurant qu'il reste près d'elle. Olvia avait vu briller dans le regard de sa fille de la joie.

Ces magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle avait hérités de sa mère…

Le hère se redressa en la remarquant, sa mère le rejoignant et se méfiant d'Olvia. Au moindre mouvement de sa part, ils partiraient. Avec l'harmonieux chant des oiseaux tout autour d'eux, ce tableau champêtre était tout ce dont rêvait la jeune archéologue pour être au paradis. Il ne lui manquait que sa fille, installée sur ses genoux, serrée contre elle.

La jeune archéologue sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Que pouvait bien faire sa fille en ce moment ? Était-elle dans la forêt et pensait-elle à sa mère ? Non, impossible. Olvia était partie alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Elle ne devait même pas se souvenir de sa mère…

Olvia aurait tout donné pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point la jeune femme tenait à elle. À quel point elle désirait son bonheur. À quel point elle lui souhaitait un avenir radieux.

Le faon et sa mère s'enfuirent et Olvia se redressa. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Elle entendit quelqu'un marcher à grand pas, vif, et vit avec soulagement que c'était un de ses collègues. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes d'un geste de la manche.

― Désolé de te déranger mais on a une réunion dans vingt minutes.

― D'accord. J'arrive.

Elle referma à regret son carnet et se leva, le rangeant dans son sac qu'elle remit sur son dos.

Une nouvelle fois, sa vie actuelle avait balayé ses souvenirs. _Triste métaphore… _songea-t-elle en jetant un regard derrière elle avant de suivre son compagnon.

Olvia ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Tout se qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que sa fille aille bien et soit en sécurité. Clover y veillerait, elle était rassurée à cette pensée.

Malgré cela, son instinct maternel lui soufflait continuellement qu'il était impossible que l'archéologue se contente de cette promesse.

Un jour, elle reviendrait.

Un jour, elle irait à l'encontre de ce que lui dictait sa raison et prendrait sa fille dans ses bras.

Robin était aussi son monde. Elle redeviendrait la mère qu'elle était depuis la naissance de son plus beau trésor.

Ce qu'elle aurait voulu… Que la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient, tout ne serait que bonheur, cris d'allégresse et pleurs de joie.

\*/

Voici la fin de cet OS. C'est à vous de jouer ! Dites-moi vos impressions, vos avis. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
